Aprendiz de bruja
by MissMikka
Summary: SS/HG Han pasado seis años desde la guerra y un nuevo año escolar comienza en Hogwarts, Snape sobrevivió a la guerra y aun imparte clases pero la monotonía de su rutina se verá irrumpida por el regreso a Hogwarts de una vieja alumna que pretende seguir instruyéndose en Pociones.
1. Prólogo

***Aprendiz de Bruja***

 _"Es difícil saber en qué momento exacto comienza el amor;_

 _menos difícil es saber que ha comenzado..."_

* * *

 **Introducción**

La mayoría de los días trascendentes comienzan como uno más.

Lo único nuevo que Severus Snape notó en el espejo antes de afeitarse fue que un vello de su barba rala de dos días no era negro, sino blanco. La navaja solucionó la novedad sin más mientras se aprestaba a su rutina eterna. La calidez estival comenzaba a menguar su temperatura, el otoño estaba presto y las clases en Hogwarts comenzarían la mañana del lunes. Él viajaría por los polvos flu, por supuesto, y eso le ahorraría un tedioso y largo viaje en el tren con el resto de los mocosos.

Habían pasado seis años desde la derrota de Voldemort. La mañana siguiente, cuando al fin abrió los ojos se sintió bendecido y maldito en partes iguales, pero sobre todo curioso: ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? Muchos no lo hicieron, alumnos y maestros perecieron aquella noche en el combate, al ver a Harry Potter deambular por ahí llevando ayuda a los heridos, le hizo pensar en su propia suerte. Jamás preguntó qué ocurrió.

Minerva McGonagall declaró en su favor para librarlo de Azkaban, los alumnos lo aplaudieron cuando regresó a regañadientes al colegio, "favor con favor se paga" le había dicho Minerva cuando lo instó a retomar sus clases.

Y de allí habían transcurrido muchos años, más de un lustro. Se había enterado que Harry Potter ya era definitivamente un auror al servicio del Ministerio, no supo mucho más, no preguntaba y no le interesaba prestar atención cuando los profesores y la directora comenzaban a hablar sobre sus ex alumnos.

Él quería olvidar de algún modo, quería hacerlo porque no podía. Adaptarse a una nueva vida fue difícil y no llegaba a ser satisfactorio del todo. Su vida era el colegio y no mucho más. Un buen día Minerva colgó un retrato de Dumbledore en su despacho, para que él tuviese con quien hablar. "Qué idea más tonta" pensó entonces, pero las veces que Dumbledore prefería pasar tiempo entre los marcos del despacho que en el de la oficina de la directora, Snape le hablaba.

Las estaciones se sucedieron sin mayor importancia, los años ocurrían uno tras otro, incluso ya se había graduado una camada entera que no conoció vivir en el castillo con la sombra de Lord Voldemort acechando cada rincón.

"La vida sigue", y parecía seguir sin él.

"¿Por qué sigo vivo?" se preguntó una vez en voz alta en su despacho, era un domingo lluvioso y gris de primavera. Miró a su alrededor buscando una razón de existir, cuando no tenía clases era más difícil, su mente no estaba ocupada y podía divagar sobre lo más absurdo y lo más profundo. Dumbledore se sonrió en el retrato "Por algo ha de ser, seguro que no por tu simpatía, Severus."

El comentario lo hizo sonreír. De hecho pensaba que Albus merecía la vida mucho más que él, muchos querían a Albus y lo necesitaban, a él no.

La noche del domingo estuvo en la mesa del salón comedor, como correspondía. El bullicio alrededor silenciaba sus ideas, a veces de tal forma que prefería el silencio y sus cavilaciones depresivas. Esa noche Minerva le sonrió gratamente, ocultando en sus ojos una chispa de entusiasmo que sólo podía significar un secreto que moría por contar, pero que moría por contar a Hagrid, insinuándole que se pondría muy feliz, a Slughorn le advirtió picarescamente que tendría más trabajo aquel año. Snape se preguntó porqué y también comenzó a sentir curiosidad, el profesor Slughorn se ocupaba de Pociones desde que él había quedado definitivamente en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, siempre tenían una cantidad similar de alumnos y de pociones que enseñar, nada descabellado.

Y entonces Minerva se puso de pie, y acomodó la silla vacía que se encontraba entre ella y Slughorn. Snape rotó sus ojos negros alrededor, los niños seguían llegando y acomodándose, los ya creciditos niños de último año eran los últimos en entrar.

-¡Bienvenida a casa, señorita Granger! –la calidez de Minerva hacía su otrora alumna preferida casi opaca la forma en la que se iluminó el rostro de Hagrid, que se puso de pie aparatosamente estrechándole la mano a la recién llegada. Slughorn y los demás profesores hicieron lo propio, incluso él se puso de pie rígidamente y arqueó una ceja de desdén mientras se cruzaba las manos bajo la túnica para evitar el saludo, apenas un asentimiento de cabeza.

No la hubiera reconocido a simple vista. Estaba distinta, simplemente distinta. Vestía la túnica negra de los profesores, su único rasgo distintivo era el cabello castaño alborotado en ondas que llegaban un poco por debajo de los hombros. Había una expresión madura en su rostro, aun más que antes, en su frente se adivinaba dónde saldrían las primeras arrugas en su aun muy joven rostro. En la mirada conservaba aquella esencia que de inmediato la presentaba -a quien no la había oído- como una muchacha netamente inteligente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hermione? ¿Eres profesora? –la pregunta de Hagrid lo tensó, jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad y lo hacía sentir aun más anciano que el vello blanco que descubrió en su barba por la mañana.

-No, de hecho la señorita Granger, Hermione, está comenzando una especialización, como la ven ya se ha graduado de títulos superiores e ingresó al Ministerio de Magia en el departamento de… ¿de qué era, querida? El punto es que se especializará en Pociones aquí, Horace. Será tu alumna durante este año. –la rapidez con la que habló Minerva hizo que Slughorn se envaneciera de inmediato.

-He oído sólo cosas buenas de usted, Granger. –premió el hombre mientras acomodaba la silla a su lado que ocuparía la joven mujer.- Aun tengo su retrato, ¿lo recuerda? Será un placer enseñarle todo lo que sé, hace mucho que un alumno no regresa por estudios superiores… Desde…

-Incluso, Hermione te escogió especialmente a ti para la materia –Minerva asintió positivamente, Snape fijó su mirada al frente. Los alumnos siempre lo preferían a Slughorn, era obvio.

-¡No me enviaste lechuzas con la noticia! –Hagrid se removió inquieto de entusiasmo.

-La profesora McGonagall insistió que fuera una sorpresa –su voz no cambió, pero estaba mucho más pausada y medida que antes.

-Llámame Minerva, querida. Prácticamente somos colegas todos nosotros…

-No coincido. –las primeras dos palabras que Snape alzó en la conversación aparecieron tan de repente como la comida en los platos.

-No se preocupe, seguirá siendo Profesor Snape para mí.

-Por mi parte puedes llamarme Horace, querida, ¡me hace sentir más joven!

Minerva pareció fastidiada y a la vez divertida con la discusión, se puso de pie para el discurso inaugural de aquel año que sin dudas rompería la monotonía que Snape conocía hasta entonces.

* * *

* **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling*

 **N.A:** _Hola, gente. Muchas gracias por pasarse. Eran vacaciones, llovía, invierno, y el piano sonaba. Esta historia que ven aquí será corta pero espero que sustanciosa, ya tengo capítulos adelantados para no perder el ritmo de publicación de uno por semana. Espero que lo disfruten._


	2. Por qué no Snape

**Capítulo 1**

 **¿Por qué no Snape?**

Había tenido que optar. En Drumstrang también le ofrecieron instalarse, tenía a Victor Krum allí como un conocido. París parecía más cercano y menos frío, pero ella no quería viajar más desde todo lo que tuvo que andar con Harry y Ron aquel último año de cursada, el año definitivo de la guerra. Extrañaba Hogwarts, Hogwarts era su hogar.

Cuando decidió el lugar sólo le quedaba escoger el tutor. Minerva puso sobre la mesa a dos opciones en pociones: Snape o Slughorn. Slughorn sin duda tenía mucha experiencia, eso le serviría. Snape sin embargo era ingenioso, inteligente, ¡Snape corregía pociones de "expertos" sin siquiera acabar el colegio, por dios! Pero era Snape.

Cuando respondió la carta a Minerva escogiendo a su tutor, la pluma se detuvo en la "S" que encabezaría el apellido, pero tomó aire y la "L" seguía las curvas de tinta que terminaron convirtiéndose en su profesor. De cualquier forma, si hubiese escrito "Snape" él no hubiese aceptado tener una aprendiz, era un hecho.

Por la noche fue obvio, ni siquiera quería que lo llamara por el nombre de pila, no es que fuera a hacerlo (parecía tan anti-natura llamarlo "Severus"), pero al menos se hubiese mostrado considerado.

¿Qué la arrastraba a especializarse? Vivir sin tener clases se había vuelto algo ajeno a lo que fue toda su vida, y en su vida si había algo que amaba era aprender. En el Ministerio tenía un buen trabajo, con buena paga, pero estaba limitada al correcto uso de objetos muggles (sólo porque era mitad muggle, parecía discriminatorio). Necesitaba expandir sus horizontes… en parte.

¿Su vida sentimental? Con Ron eran buenos amigos, mejores amigos. Eso fue todo, y por algún motivo en especial los hombres no parecían ir con ella más allá de contemplarla a una prudente distancia. "Es que pareces inalcanzable" le dijo la vieja secretaria del señor Weasley mientras compartían un almuerzo y retazos de sus vidas. Hermione se miró en el espejo de su pequeña habitación en Hogwarts (que parecía una versión reducida del cuarto de prefectos). No era fea, en definitiva, tampoco extraordinariamente hermosa como las chicas de las revistas o el cine, pero era bonita y lo constató en muchas miradas indiscretas mientras caminaba por Londres, tanto entre muggles como entre magos.

En cierta forma comprendía eso de "inalcanzable", como el hecho de que Victor Krum a muchas fans les parecía un sueño imposible y para ella fue un muchacho con el que pudo bailar. Ella tuvo su propio inalcanzable, pero no se diga más al respecto, no quería pensar en ello.

El desayuno estuvo bien, abundante y delicioso como siempre, pero ahora ella no comía tanto como le apetecía, con el tiempo la estética le pareció algo a mantener. Aunque no se desviviera por la ropa o el cabello, y casi ni usara maquillaje, pero era perezosa para ejercitarse y no comer en demasía era el suplemento perfecto a hacer ejercicio.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger. –tal y como Slughorn se sentía rejuvenecer con el hecho de que lo llamase por su nombre de pila, ella se empequeñecía oyéndose otra vez diminuta ante la voz profunda del profesor Snape.

-Buenos días –soltó rápidamente mientras tomaba asiento junto a su mentor. Minerva sopló el café de su taza para enfriarlo.

-Parece que será un primer día bastante agotador, envidio que tengas ayuda extra Horace.

¿Ayuda extra? Ella resultó ser prácticamente la profesora de los niños de primer año ese día. Slughorn le dejó a cargo la clase inmediatamente, mientras iba a recoger alguna especie de rocío especial que sólo se daba en las rosas cuando…

-¿Profesora Granger, así está bien? –Aunque debía admitir que ese mote le resultó muy dulce a alguna parte de su ego. Corrigió y explicó como en algún momento lo hizo con sus amigos Ron y Harry. En cierto punto de la clase se río de ella misma mientras vigilaba los calderos de brazos cruzados viendo que nadie hiciera nada tonto, se sintió una Snape esperando la catástrofe crónica de Neville Longbottom. ¡Cuántos recuerdos! Definitivamente ése era su hogar.

El profesor Slughorn llegó mientras ella ordenaba a los muchachos salir del aula: la clase había terminado.

-Oh, perdona Hermione, me entretuve hablando con la profesora Sprout, ya sabes… -antes de que pudiera protestar él continuó- ¿Sabías que Neville es Aprendiz también aquí? Será un gran profesor de Herbología, en unos años, cuando la señora Sprout se jubile, ya está un poco cansada de soportar el chirrido de las mandrágoras año tras año…

-Recuerdo. –sonrió con nostalgia ante otro inevitable fragmento de memoria. Había escogido bien volver a Hogwarts, muy a pesar de la irresponsabilidad del profesor Slughorn.

-Ah, Hermione, ¿podrías corregir estos apuntes para mañana, por favor? Quisiera cambiar de tema este año, tu eres más cercana a ellos, piensa algo para los de primer año. Gracias, querida.

La castaña asintió incrédula mientras veía al profesor entrar a su propio despacho a descansar (¡¿de qué?!), Hermione tomó los papeles y se encaminó a su habitación, extrañada y un poco decepcionada con sus primeras horas bajo la dirección de Slughorn.

En el almuerzo finalmente vio a Neville, no tenía idea de que fuera profesor allí, habían perdido el contacto un año después de la guerra, cuando el trabajo y los estudios superiores –además de irse a vivir sola- le absorbieron el tiempo. Hasta se había casado. ¡Neville casado y profesor! ¿Qué más se había perdido en todo ese tiempo? Por fortuna aun Luna Lovegood no estaba embarazada.

-¿Y aun le temes a Snape? –le preguntó Hermione en tono jocoso en tanto luchaba por quitarle la grasa a sus costillas de cerdo.

-¿Te digo la verdad? Creo que si se me presenta un boggart aun lo seguiría viendo a él. –comentó por la bajo, ambos rieron- Aunque ha pasado el tiempo, y hemos compartido esta mesa y reuniones y todo lo demás, Snape sigue siendo el mismo. Me siento un chiquillo a su lado.

-Sé a lo que te refieres.

-¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido en tu primer día con Horace?

-Se fugó de la clase y me dejó todo el trabajo a mí, incluso tengo tarea. Es un hombre que sabe sacar provecho de sus circunstancias. –rieron al unísono. Esto se parecía más y más a ser los de antes, incluso el hecho de que Snape atravesara la entrada al comedor hizo que ambos guardaran silencio, se miraron por el rabillo del ojo y volvieron a estallar en carcajadas al darse cuenta de ello.

Por la tarde soportó un par de clases más, pero esta vez dictadas por Slughorn, y luego fue por la tarde a tomar el té con Hagrid en su cabaña. Se pusieron al día en tanto anécdotas sin importancia (lo importante solían contárselo en las cartas que se enviaban con frecuencia).

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Hermione? –preguntó finalmente Hagrid acomodando su barba.- Ah, no respondas. Todos vuelven a Hogwarts.

-No todos, no veo a nadie más que a mí… o a Neville.

-Todos los que lo necesitan. ¿Crees que verás a Draco Malfoy por aquí? ¡Ni en mil años! –toció luego de beber como agua un gran vaso de ron- Yo quedé aquí cuando me expulsaron, no tenía un mejor lugar, no imaginaba un mejor lugar. Lo mismo que Neville, él encuentra su sitio aquí, aquí es bueno en lo suyo. Tú siempre has sido buena en los estudios.

-Percy Weasley no está aquí.

-No, pero él ama otras cosas. Sabes, siempre pensé que serías una gran profesora. Eres la versión miniatura de McGonagall.

-¿Miniatura? Pero si somos de la misma altura prácticamente. –rieron- Y no tengo licencia de animaga.

-De cualquier forma…

-No seré profesora, Hagrid. –el gigante se sonrió animadamente, Hermione se había puesto de pie y miraba el castillo desde la ventana. El día seguía gris.

-Qué pena, me sentaría bien tu compañía, para hablar de viejos tiempos.

Como en los viejos tiempo, esa noche Hermione estaba en la biblioteca terminando de corregir las notas de Slughorn. Hacía más frío que el normal para tratarse de los primeros días de septiembre.

-Qué pena que no pueda restarle puntos a su casa. –la muchacha se tensó mirando espantada al dueño de la voz. Snape borró la sonrisa de sorna con la que había lanzado su comentario, el lumus con el que se iluminaba endurecía sus rasgos haciéndolos aun más filosos. El cabello lacio y grasoso caía a los lados de su rostro, ya que se había agachado apenas para que ella lo oyera mejor.

-Profesor Snape, estaba… estaba haciendo…

-No se excuse, no es alumna como los demás. Lastimosamente no puedo castigarla. –el hombre se enderezó incómodo, la muchacha aun no quitaba esa mirada espantada de su rostro y mantenía sus pupilas fijas en él.

-Eh… Lo siento. –se puso de pie mientras recogía sus hojas y libros con rapidez. Snape iba a decirle que no era necesario, que sólo "bromeaba", pero la muchacha se esfumó con una sonrisa forzada deseándole buenas noches.

-Nox –murmuró Snape a solas entre los estantes, la oscuridad se hizo y él continuó con su patrullaje por los pasillos de Hogwarts creyéndose aun el más temido de los profesores del castillo.

Aunque se equivocaba en su jactancia: aquello que acababa de presenciar no había sido precisamente temor.

* * *

 **N.A** _ **:** Buenas, buenas... Gracias por pasarse. Es casi un hecho que Neville sea profesor en Hogwarts, alguien con quien hablar después de todo. En este capítulo intenté dejar plasmado el porqué de Hermione vuelve a Hogwarts luego de este tiempo y porqué no ha tomado a Snape como tutor... Veremos cómo va todo para Halloween, para enfocarnos un poco más en Snape. Me encanta Slughorn xDDD_


End file.
